1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for managing resources that may be allocated to one or more connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user initiates a connection, current connection admission schemes result in either accepting or rejecting the connection. For instance, when a user initiates a call, the call may be rejected when there are insufficient resources to process the call. As a result, the number of connections that can be supported is limited.